Avant la tempête
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures - Prélude saison 1] Dans la forêt d'Émeraude, une druidesse et un nain suivent les traces d'un groupe un peu étrange.


_BON-SWAR ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui une petite fanfiction sur ce qui aurait pu se passer juste avant la toute première saison d'Aventures, pour la druidesse et Drinn. C'est une sorte de prélude à Aventures du coup. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, l'idée est venue un peu comme ça, d'un coup, alors que je fixais mon mur à la recherche de l'inspiration xD Un autre One Shot devrait arriver ce week-end, assez drôle, j'espère pouvoir le finir à temps :3 Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn, Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **AVANT LA TEMPÊTE**

Au beau milieu de la forêt d'Émeraude, deux ombres marchaient, côte à côte. La première était assez grande, féminine. Ses longues oreilles pointues indiquaient clairement son appartenance à la race elfique, alors que ses vêtements légers, son bâton orné, lui donnaient un air druidique certain. Elle était en pleine discussion avec une autre personne, beaucoup plus petite, elle. C'était en effet un nain, fait inhabituel quand on sait que ces derniers ne quittent que rarement leurs montagnes. Il avait une longue barbe brune, lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux, et tenait le manche d'une petite hache, fièrement attachée à sa ceinture.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous les suivons, ma dame. Au lieu de traîner, on pourrait déjà être arrivés à la Vieille Tour ! Ce n'est pas ce que votre vision disait, ma dame ? Lui demanda le nain, un peu perplexe. On ne sait même pas ce que l'on poursuit !

\- Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué, Drinn. Quand nous avons vu ces empreintes, il y a quelques heures, j'ai eu comme une image. Je vous dit que nous faisons le bon choix.

\- Mais vos loups sont épuisés, on marche depuis presque deux jours ! »

A l'évocation du mot « loup », une grande louve blanche, marchant quelques mètres devant eux, se retourna. Elle vint se coller à la druidesse, réclamant une caresse. D'autres canidés ne tardèrent pas à sortir des fourrés. L'elfe et le nain s'étaient arrêtés, et ils revenaient donc vers leur maîtresse. Il y en avait douze en tout, chacun avec un pelage différent, rendant plus facile leur identification. C'était toutes des femelles, pour éviter tout problème. La plupart se couchèrent, haletantes, les autres vinrent saluer la femelle alpha, la blanche.

« Si Eden peut toujours marcher, les autres le peuvent aussi, répondit la druidesse. Ce sont encore de jeunes bêtes, elles n'ont pas trois printemps. Elles peuvent tenir sur la distance. Je crois plutôt que c'est vous qui êtes fatigué, maître nain, lui dit-elle en souriant, provocatrice.

\- C'est faux ! Je peux très bien tenir, ma dame ! Mais avant de nous enfoncer d'avantage dans cette forêt, j'aimerai au moins savoir ce que l'on chasse. »

La druidesse hocha la tête. Elle passa son pied dans les feuilles mortes, les écartant du petit sentier qu'ils suivaient depuis le début de leur excursion. Elle pointa les empreintes, clairement visible désormais, du doigt.

« Nous poursuivons quatre personnes, mon très cher Drinn. Le premier est à cheval. Les empreintes sont assez profondes, le cheval est donc très lourd. C'est un cheval de guerre. Et vous voyez ce petit dessin en forme de soleil, dans le fer ? C'est le symbole de l'Église de la Lumière, c'est une précaution que les cardinaux ont pris suite au nombre important de déserteurs dans la dernière grande guerre qui les a opposés aux demi-démons. Je pense qu'il y a un paladin dans cette compagnie, ce qui est plutôt étrange. Les paladins de la Lumière n'aiment pas vraiment partir à l'aventure, ils préfèrent habituellement rester cachés dans leurs villes. Je pense que celui-là doit être un déserteur.

\- Pourquoi le suivons-nous alors ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, ma dame, les paladins ne sont pas réputés pour leur grande ouverture d'esprit. Je ne veux pas finir pendu à l'entrée d'une ville. »

Elle lui sourit et dégagea d'autres feuilles, dévoilant d'autres empreintes de chevaux. Elle s'accroupit, et passa une main dessus.

« Parce que ce paladin n'est pas comme les autres. Les secondes empreintes sont celles d'un autre cheval, plus fin. Mais ce qui est étrange, c'est que ses empreintes sont toujours chaudes. La terre a noirci autour du sabot, comme si elle avait brûlé. J'ai déjà vu ces empreintes. Pendant la guerre entre paladins et démons justement.

\- Cette guerre ne date t-elle pas d'il y a soixante ans, ma dame ? Vous... Vous ne les faites pas.

\- Je suis une elfe, mon cher Drinn. Je pourrais avoir mille ans et toujours la même tête. Mais ce cheval... Il est fait de feu. C'est une invocation. Je pense donc qu'un demi-démon voyage avec le paladin. Ce qui est vraiment étrange, puisqu'un paladin a pour devoir de tuer ces personnes à vue.

\- Peut-être qu'il est son prisonnier ?

\- Il a l'air relativement libre de ses mouvements. S'il était enchaîné, les pas du cheval seraient plus lourds à l'avant. »

Drinn siffla, impressionné par les capacités de déduction de son amie. Eden se dirigea vers le nain, et commença à se gratter la tête contre sa jambe. Il ne dit rien, mais se crispa quelque peu. Cette louve était intelligente, et le moindre prétexte était bon pour lui jouer un mauvais tour. La druidesse avait beau lui dire qu'il se faisait des idées, il en était intimement convaincu.

« Vous parliez de deux autres personnes, non ?

\- Oui, quelques mètres derrière les deux chevaux. Le premier a le pas très léger, et semble se déplacer à la manière des loups, furtif. Je dirai que c'est un voleur, ou un archer. Mais il n'est pas humain. Il y a des émanations magiques à son passage, comme s'il était lié à la nature.

\- Comme vous ?

\- Non, d'une manière différente. Vous connaissez ces légendes sur les élémentaires ? On dit qu'une fois tous les cent ans, un élémentaire a le droit de sauver un humain mort injustement, au cœur pur, pour qu'il renaisse avec de nouveaux pouvoirs. Je n'en avais jamais vu, mais j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur ces personnes.

\- Et le paladin ne l'a pas tué ? Vous êtes sûr que c'est pas juste un guerrier qui a volé un cheval de l'Église de la Lumière ?

\- Non. Si ça avait été le cas, il serait déjà pendu. Les chevaux sont élevés avec le plus grand soin, la perte de l'un d'entre eux est dramatique. Chaque paladin a un cheval bien défini, qu'il se doit de soigner et défendre jusqu'à la mort. »

Drinn se gratta un instant la barbe. Eden en profita pour rentrer son museau dans sa poche. Elle tira une lamelle de viande séchée discrètement et s'enfuit avec dans un fourré, les membres de sa meute à ses trousses.

« Vous parliez d'un quatrième homme ?

\- Oui, et c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Vous vous souvenez de pourquoi vous m'avez rejoint ?

\- J'ai été mandaté par le roi pour retrouver Grunlek von Krayn, son fils, et le faire revenir à la raison. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il est mort. Il n'a aucune base de survie, c'était juste un gamin paumé. Il aurait mieux fallu pour lui qu'il y reste à la naissance, j'étais sûr que ça finirait de cette façon. Avec son handicap, ce pauvre garçon n'aurait même pas pu combattre.

\- Je pense que vous vous trompez. Ces traces, ce sont celles d'un nain. Mais elles sont étranges, comme s'il était déséquilibré par quelque chose, probablement par le fait qu'il n'a qu'un seul bras. Le gauche.

\- Ah, non. C'était le droit qui lui manquait. Mais si les traces sont lourdes de ce côté, c'est que les rumeurs sont vrai. Dans le montagnes, on dit que le vieil Ugryn a récupéré un garçon, et qu'il lui a créé un bras métallique, avec des gemmes de pouvoirs. C'est une technologie interdite, mais très utile. Je croyais que les gemmes n'existaient plus, je me suis trompé. »

Drinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa quête perdue venait de prendre un tournant inattendu. La druidesse avait elle sortit un de ses nombreux parchemins. Eden s'approcha d'elle, après son repas volé, et observa avec attention les gestes de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci plaça le papier fin sur l'empreinte de pas du nain et posa une main dessus. Le nain fronça les sourcils.

« Ma dame, vous ne devriez pas utilisez vos pouvoirs divinatoires. Ils vous affaiblissent.

\- Je sais ce que je fais. »

Le parchemin s'illumina doucement, la druidesse eut un soubresaut, et ses yeux devinrent uniformément blanc, ce qui ne rassura que peu son ami nain, qui finit par s'asseoir près d'elle, devant son mutisme.

« Que voyez-vous, ma dame ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Je vois le Cratère, secoué par la puissance d'un livre maléfique. Je vois quatre personnes. L'arme sera recouverte par les rochers, mais reviendra d'entre les morts. Le feu détruira tout, et devra choisir entre fidélité et honneur. L'eau ne pourra rien faire qu'accepter son destin. Le métal, quant à lui... Je... Je le vois debout, face à un choix impossible. Il sera confronté à... A un choix impossible et... »

Elle s'écroula au sol, et se mit à convulser. Drinn se jeta sur elle, la maintenant au sol pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse mal. La druidesse, fiévreuse, finit par se calmer.

« Notre monde est sur le point de changer, Drinn, murmura t-elle. Un grand... Un grand danger menace le Cratère, on... On doit les retrouver. Ils sont liés à cette prophétie, ils... ils vont détruire notre monde. Ce sont eux, le danger.

\- Ma dame, calmez-vous. On va les retrouver et on les arrêtera.

\- On ne le pourra pas. J'ai... J'ai vu notre mort Drinn. »

Le nain se releva, inquiet, laissant la druidesse se reposer. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il remarqua que les loups étaient inquiets. Beaucoup reniflaient le sol de manière intempestive, d'autres poussaient des gémissements plaintifs. Eden s'était elle figée devant un buisson. Elle grognait furieusement dans sa direction, tous crocs dehors. Drinn dégaina immédiatement sa hache. Quelque chose était en train de se faufiler dans le fourrés, quelque chose de gros.

La première araignée, gigantesque, sortit du côté opposé. Une autre sortit du côté que pointait Eden. Et des dizaines d'autres apparurent ensuite, de tous les côtés. La druidesse était en train de se relever. Drinn se tourna vers elle, alors que les loups avaient lancé l'assaut. Elle était trop faible pour se battre, il n'allait pas pouvoir compter sur son aide.

« Ma dame, vous devez partir. Vous devez avertir l'Intendant. Si on ne peut pas arrêter ces aventuriers, lui le pourra. Partez, je vais retenir ces monstres.

\- Ne soyez pas fou Drinn, ces araignées sont trop nombreuses ! Vous allez vous faire tuer !

\- Ce ne sera qu'un petit sacrifice, pour une noble cause. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, ça ira. Eden ! »

La louve lâcha la patte de son araignée, pour courir vers le nain, zigzaguant entre les membres de sa meute, en proie avec les monstres.

« Pars avec ta maîtresse, et protège-la. »

Il ne sut pas si la louve l'avait compris, mais elle obéit, se plaçant immédiatement aux côtés de l'elfe. Drinn poussa la druidesse vers les fourrés. A contre cœur, elle finit par obéir, et se mit à courir, Eden sur les talons, lançant un dernier regard sur le champ de bataille, où Drinn combattait à présent. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle courut sur une longue distance, pendant presque une heure, titubant sous la fièvre et la peur. Et soudainement, elle s'effondra au sol. Ça avait été comme une épée, qu'on lui plante dans la poitrine. L'une de ses louves venait de mourir, elle le sentait. Elle hurla quand une deuxième charge psychique la mis à terre. Elles mourraient, tous. Elle sentait la vie quitter chacun de leur corps, et le lien psychique qu'elle avait établi s'éteindre avec elles. Eden, inquiète, se colla à la druidesse, et lui lécha doucement la main.

Un bruit dans les buissons les fit relever la tête. Une petite araignée noire bondit soudain du fourré, dans un cri suraïgu. Eden l'intercepta d'un bond gracieux, lui attrapa une patte, et s'enfonça avec dans la forêt, en la tirant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, abandonnant sa maîtresse dans les feuilles mortes. Bientôt, elle n'entendit plus aucun bruit autour d'elle, si ce n'est son souffle saccadé. Une nouvelle douleur l'a pris à la poitrine. Elle poussa un gémissement. Une autre de ses louves venait de mourir.

« Eden ? E... Eden... Eden... »

Quelque chose se rapprocha d'elle, des pas épais. Elle tourna la tête légèrement, de l'autre côté. Un homme se tenait devant elle, de grande taille, en armure de plates complète. Il se pencha vers elle, plaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Une lumière l'éblouit, elle sentit les plaies sur ses genoux, datant de sa fuite, se refermer, par magie.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes qui ?

\- Ma... Ma louve... Je... Aidez-moi... Aidez... Le Cratère est en danger... »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience. Théo de Silverberg regarda quelques instants l'elfe couchée à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser là. Doucement, il la souleva, et la plaça sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, son sort de soin ne semblait pas avoir fonctionné. Mais ses compagnons auraient certainement une idée.

Et sans le vouloir, cet événement déclencha la plus grosse tempête qui à jamais secoua le Cratère.

* * *

 _Et voilàààà ! J'espère que cette petite fanfiction vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires. J'ai vraiment bien aimé l'écrire celle-là, et j'avoue que j'en suis assez fière. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes fanfictions à chapitres, Sang Royal arrive normalement en fin de semaine prochaine ! Je vous fait des bisouilles et à très bientôt !_


End file.
